


Watching the World (Wake Up From History)

by Raisintorte



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/pseuds/Raisintorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty never saw this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the World (Wake Up From History)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as usual to the wonderful smittywing and wojelah for betaing.

Montgomery Scott didn't like to think of the things he missed while he was exiled on Delta Vega - food, women, and remotely challenging engineering. Instead he concentrated on what he did have - sub-par food, Keenser, and his imagination.

But when he's safely on the Enterprise thrown into the middle of the most advanced technology he has ever seen it's hard not to be amazed by the Enterprise or excited to explore and learn all her secrets. She's the most beautiful ship Scotty has ever seen, and just being able to wonder at her, and actually _work_ on her, makes up for the months he was stranded on Delta Vega.

Food comes second - after he's dry, clean, and immersing himself in the wonder that are the Enterprise's couplings and manifolds. He doesn't even realize he's hungry until his stomach rumbles while he's racing around Engineering trying to get more power and for a second he wishes he had time to eat the real, actual, food that he is sure exists somewhere on the ship - but he dismisses that thought as quickly as it comes because really, there is nowhere he would rather be than in Engineering on the Enterprise during a crisis. So he grabs whatever bar supplement one of the cadets (he still is a little bitter mere cadets got to manhandle his ship before he got here) and chokes it down, knowing that when all is said and done - when they save the world - he'll be able to eat any many sandwiches as he desires.

Ladies don't really come into the picture until he has one wrapped around him. A lovely, green, and amazingly intelligent (he had seen her running around making magic with ships computers, bending them to her will during the crisis) woman is pressed against him with her hands on his ass and her tongue down his throat.

He isn't really sure how it happened. After he ejected the warp core and they were safely on their way to Earth using the sub-light engines he did a lap to make sure everything was running as it should, and he heard his name - so he turned back and this arm pulled him between some tubes and next thing he knew he was pressed between a wall and a woman. And wow, did he miss this - the softness (and firmness) and comfort of being in such intimate contact with another person.

Coming back to the present, Scotty turns his head to the side, attempting to disentangle himself from her mouth, but there aren't many places he can go pressed against a wall. "Cadet . . ." he pauses, hoping she would fill in her name. He isn't really into the whole nameless sex thing.

"Gaila." She pulls her head back and smiles at him. Lord, does she have an amazing smile.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this - or want to stop - but usually the ladies make me buy them a dinner or at least a drink first." Scotty gives her what he hopes was a cute smile.

"Not this lady - though we should have a drink after. It's going to be a slow ride until another ship comes to tow us." She grins and tilts her head to the side as if she's considering him for a moment. "Now, Mr. Scott - are we going to chat or do you want to ride this adrenaline high to somewhere a little more fun?" Gaila tilts her head and licks a line from the base of his neck up to his ear.

And that's enough talking for Scotty so he turns his attention to the task at hand - her. He has always gotten high marks for his ability to concentrate. Neither of them are in the mood for much foreplay - or taking their time - so the next moments pass in a blur of hands, zippers, lips, and fancy maneuvering until Gaila is pressed between the wall and Scotty and they are both panting with satisfaction.

"That was -" Scotty lets out a long breath - he doesn't even know what to say at this point. He wouldn't have thought six months was long enough for him to lose all of his social skills (not that he had great ones to begin with) but six months with only Keenser and his thoughts hadn't exactly put him in a good place to think of something to say to the woman who pretty much just publicly fucked his brains out.

They both look up as they hear the crackle of the ship's comm system and Chekov's disembodied voice begins speaking. "Mr. Scott, your presence is requested on the bridge - relief has arrived and the Keptin requires your assistance." Scotty steps back from Gaila and tugs his pants closed with one hand, leaving the other hand pressed against the wall - he isn't sure he can stand up without support quite yet. "Gaila, when we get back to earth we should . . . "

Gaila interrupts him before he could finish his sentence. "Mr. Scott."

Scotty cuts her off - pretty women he was intimate with usually called him Scotty. "Scotty, please."

Gaila gives him another big grin. "Scotty, you shouldn't keep the Captain waiting." She tugs down her skirt, gives him a peck on the cheek, and skirts around him, walking back toward where the warp core used to be located.

Scotty gives a small laugh and shakes his head in a bit of disbelief as he watches her go - he still isn't sure that actually happened - but he is sure he'll be thinking about it for a long time. He finishes straightening his clothing and heads to the bridge. He doesn't want those knuckleheads doing anything to his ship without his knowledge.

* * *

He means to call Gaila when they get back to Earth and he's settled in, but then he spends a great deal of time filling out paperwork and listening to (and trying to quash) rumblings about how he 'abandoned his post' (he's pretty sure Kirk and both Spocks have had to do a little fast talking to convince Starfleet not to even put a note in his file on that one.) And then his baby (and she is his finally baby, as she always should have been) has to be repaired and nursed back to health and he isn't letting anyone else supervise that.

So months pass and aside from the quick glimpses in his mind when he walks by that section of Engineering he doesn't really think about Gaila. Then one night he's on his way home from a bar with a lovely young lieutenant who kisses him sweetly and invites him back to her quarters for tea (which he's pretty sure means sex, but he's been wrong before and it could very well mean tea) and he thinks about the last time he had sex and those long green limbs wrapped around him and he wonders if he's going to compare every woman with Gaila, because aside from the fact she was amazing, living up to the "we just saved the world" factor that colors the memory is a pretty high bar. But he goes home with the lieutenant anyway, and tea does mean sex, and it's nice and comfortable and he stays the night but declines breakfast in the morning. He probably won't call her, but he doesn't think she's expecting it anyway.

He thinks about Gaila on the way home. He's not vain enough to think she's pining over him or sitting by the phone waiting for him to call, any more than he is her, but he hopes she thinks of him sometimes.

* * *

And then, as if no time has passed at all, they are all back on the Enterprise, and it's almost the same except Scotty is _supposed_ to be there and Kirk is the Captain and not just the acting Captain. Scotty is ready for whatever adventure comes their way and he's sure they're going to get into some scraps along the way - but it's going to be awesome. He walks around _his_ ship doing a final pre-flight check when he hears someone call his name. Then this green arm snakes out and pulls him between some tubes and he finds himself in the familiar position of being pressed between a wall and cadet - _ensign_ \- Gaila - and he thinks this, yes, this is going to be a fantastic adventure.


End file.
